degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-24973316-20140109190024/@comment-24311888-20140109192713
Well.. I don't know much about this specific situation, as I came back last month and in all seriousness I avoid the chat for the most part nowadays. Even when I was on here as 'Blazen96' I didn't really get on chat all that much. Back on my very first account I had on this wiki back in 2011 & the first two months of 2012, I was on chat constantly, but I was 14, 15.. I was young and naive. I thought I was friends with everyone and I was quickly proven very wrong. So nowadays when I'm on chat I mostly just interact with the people I know are my friends in private discussions. I'm not about gossiping about people. If I have an issue with someone and I feel the need to express it, I say it to their faces. That's just how I go about things. I'm really not afraid of anyone and if I don't like you, you will be told that I don't like you with absolutely no fucks given. While in the comment section of the wiki it may seem like everything is all honky-dory between all of us and every single person on here is friends with everyone else when there's not a fight going on, it's no secret that behind closed doors (chat) all of that goes straight out the window and a sad bitter reality sets in. There's way too much gossip that goes on for my liking and I want no part of it, so I don't involve myself in it. I also know people gossip about me, I'm not fucking stupid, it's obvious, but at the end of the day you can't let it get to you. You have to do you because at the end of the day, all you have is yourself and you need to rely on yourself for happiness. Not everyone is going to like you, but again, forget about them. Focus on the people who do care. I'll tell you straight up that although I've sat back and seen some things take place over time involving you and have been slightly taken aback about how you've approached some things at times, I don't dislike you and if I did I would tell you. I've barely even gotten to know you, so I'm not just going to jump on the bandwagon and write you off simply because others find you annoying. And about everything you say coming off as wrong or rude, my words get twisted or taken out of context all the time. Hell, a person who pretty much everyone on here likes but who I personally am in no way shape or form friends with said I was 'condescending and overdramatic', but again, you need to ''do you. ''Not everyone is going to like you and you don't need to bother trying to get them to like you. People are going to talk regardless, you can't will anyone to stop. If anything, you're the bigger person. They're the ones taking time out of their day to talk about you and belittle you and whatever else. Pity on em. If people want to hold a grudge, pity. on. em. This is a website at the end of the day. Don't let it control your happiness. Just please keep your head up and don't worry about being on good terms with everyone because that's not reality and you just need to go about your life and focus on the people who do care. I have no issue with you and if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears. Have a great day, and cheer up.